


Position Filled

by torino10154



Series: December Gift Drabbles 2014 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Position Filled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



"I understand you're interested in the promotion," Kingsley said, his full attention on Harry.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, rubbing his sweaty palms on his thighs.

"You've only been an Auror for three years. Not that I doubt your capabilities, Harry," Kingsley said, inclining his head in deference, "but it's a big responsibility to take a supervisory role. And there are classmates of yours who might not take kindly to being told what to do. Auror Chang, for example."

"I led Cho and several of the others fifth year. In Dumbledore's Army. If they listened to me then, they should have no trouble following orders now."

"I see you are determined." 

Harry nodded. "I am, sir."

"Very well." Kingsley stood up and circled behind Harry. "Tonks has made you aware of other _aspects_ of the position."

Harry could barely breathe. She'd told him, all right. Just before she'd given him the blow job of his life and made him see stars. 

He kept his eyes straight ahead and said, "I believe there are experiences to be gained in this position that will enhance my career."

"She is very convincing, isn't she?" Kingsley chuckled and Harry finally relaxed. 

"Very." Harry grinned.

Kingsley pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and dipped a quill into a bottle of pink ink. 

"She has me well-trained, too," he said absentmindedly as he wrote. He signed it with a flourish and the parchment disappeared. 

"Tonks will be meeting us at two for your first training session." Kingsley put out his hand and it was all Harry could do to stand up to shake it, now that his blood was pooled in his groin.

Later, as Tonks rode Harry's cock while Kingsley took her from behind, Harry reflected on just how much more he had to learn.


End file.
